The Mark of Athena
by ChasityAutumn
Summary: It's a one-shot about the Percabeth reunion unfortunately the Greeks and Romans are a little less than civil towards each other. Short, first story, read and review :


THE MARK OF ATHENA ONE-SHOT

**First story. I was bored in English and I was inspired to write it. I got so tired of all the Percabeth fluff I decided to have a twist in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus**

Annabeth climbed out of the Argo 11; quickly followed by Jason, who was excited to see Camp Jupiter for the first time in 8 months. Followed by the rest of Camp Half-Blood they were keeping their distance and hands in their weapons in case of a battle. Percy, however, not noticing the tension between the Romans and Greeks tried to walk towards them only to be stopped by Reyna. "You need to act neutral or Octavian will have another reason to hate you." Percy knew she was right and stayed where he was, glaring at nobody in particular.

Finally they were all face to face waiting for someone to say something. After a very long awkward silence, Leo nudged Annabeth in the ribs. She turned around and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Leo then whispered, "You're the leader here."

Annabeth was about to protest when Jason and Piper stared at her in the same way. Though she was born a natural leader, Annabeth couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. Something inside of her was yelling to get out of the camp, like tiny sirens screaming, "You're in enemy territory. You don't belong here!"

Annabeth decided to ignore the warning and cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva to you and official architect of Olympus. We came here to fulfill the Great Prophecy and unite both camps in order to defeat the giants."

After that everybody started whispering, some Romans started insulting them, yelling something about, "You can't trust Greeks." Swords were taken out and soon everybody started fighting. Percy had no choice but to fight with Camp Jupiter, forced to by the promise he had made. There were gasps all around the arena, watching their hero fight against them. No one stood a chance except maybe the blond hair girl who was just standing there looking at Percy with betrayal clearly playing in her eyes.

Leo decided to face the savior of Olympus once and for all. He started throwing fire at Percy. However, he did not know the ocean protected Percy for just enough time to knock Leo out. Repair boy tried to stand up but was stopped by Percy, "Look, I don't want to hurt you."

It was hard not to believe him. There was something about Percy that made it hard to believe he would intentionally hurt someone, much less his own family.

With a look of regret Leo stood up and continued fighting. He could tell Percy was holding back. The only things that could be heard were the thuds where the sword and hammer connected. "No wonder he's the hero," Leo thought. Suddenly he was pushed right into Percy's sword. Leo looked down and saw a big ugly gash right in the middle of his chest.

A loud thump was heard when the son Hephaestus fell down.

Annabeth couldn't believe what was happening but quickly cleared her expression and thought of the best way to take Percy down. She saw Leo fall down and pushed everyone away that was standing in her way. When she was standing right in front of him she could have sworn Percy's eyes were a little bit misted. "Want to try a real challenge?"

Jason was fighting alongside Piper each of them protecting their backs, literally. He saw Hazel, a girl that use to be like a little sister try take down Piper yet he couldn't help her for Jason was against a baby faced guy.

He ducked just in time to avoid Frank sword and attack while he went down. He cut the guys knee and heard the clacking of all the swords that had fallen down. Jason turned around and saw Percy and Annabeth against each other. Everybody made a circle around them and silently watched.

He saw Annabeth throw a knife against Percy. Percy however saw the move just in time to swerve it with Reptide. "What happened? We're your family," said Annabeth.

"You don't understand," he ducked, "I have no choice."

"There's always a second option." With the agility of only the best knife fighter, she twisted her knife and Percy's sword fell down."Now that all of you have gotten your anger out, we can discuss more important matters like for example, _ummm_, I don't know, Gaea?"

"Very well," said Reyna, "why don't we go to the senate house."

"Wait!" said Piper, "Shouldn't we help Leo? He looks really hurt."

After a murmur of agreement and Percy apologizing every second, they took him inside a cabin.

**Congratulations if you made it this far. If you like review and if don't, review. But anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
